it all started with a haircut
by CoopDaWhoop
Summary: It took a moment before he realized what he said. "Did you just ask me out?"


**Coop**: hey, i had this inspired from a little artwork on deviantart and this is the story i made from it. also if you guys are wondering about my surprise gift story don't worry I haven't given up on it. I just have a hard time continuing from where I leave off. when I get an idea i write it down. this story however will tie into surprise gift.

**Disclaimer: you know the drill. don't own it no matter how much I'd like too**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful afternoon. All was quiet in the tower; Raven was peacefully meditating in her room speaking her mantra. "azaroth metrion zinthos". Raven was completely comfortable in this environment. It was quiet, no crimes being committed, no training, Starfire dragging Robin to the mall instead of her, no Beast boy bothering her. Suddenly a very loud Boom could be heard from the outside of the tower. Raven cringed at that sound. It could mean one of two things: A) The tower was being under attack. Or B) Beast Boy and Cyborg had blown something up out of boredom again.<p>

A loud banging on her door started making her wish it was scenario A. "Raven! Raven! RAE! RAAAAAAAAAAAVEEEEEEEEEENNNNNN!" cried a muffled voice. "Please let it be A" muttered Raven as she lowered herself to the ground and walked over to the door. When she opened the door she did not expect Beast boy to be covered in a red gooey liquid. "What happened to you?" she asked. Her face was as passive as ever out of habit but she was very concerned. She was inspecting him closely and to her relief it was not blood at all.

Beast boy gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his head before answering. "well you see it all started right after me and Cyborg got bored playing video games"

Flashback to a few minutes ago.

"Dude that was so unfair!" Beast Boy cried in outrage. He threw is controller to the side and pouted as his mechanical friend jumped up in victory.

"Boo-yah! That's how it's done son! And BB I know it was unfair, I was only using the hand I had tied behind my back to beat you" said Cyborg.

"Yeah well that's because this was the first game you know I'd totally blow you out of the water if we had the second game"

"Any time, any place ya little grass stain and I'll beat you every time"

Both stretched out and started wandering towards the hallway to find something to do.  
>"well, what do we do now cy?" asked Beast boy. he turned to his best friend who shrugged in response to his question.<p>

"Well, Ravens off meditating in her room, and Starfire dragged Robin to the mall, so that means no training today and crimes have been minor enough for the police to handle it themselves, the few things we could do would be to do a weapons check, but the systems were checked already the other night" said Cyborg. A dawning of realization hit him right there. "of course there are some weapons that are unchecked that we could go and check on" he suggested with a mischievous look on his face. He turned to his green companion who looked at him curiously until he returned that look.

"What kind of friends would we be to leave such dangerous weapons such as Robin's left unchecked while he is away?" Beast Boy declared out loud.

"We would be terrible friends to have neglected making sure the safety of our friend and leader was not assured in his own room, filled with cool gadgets and awesome toys" agreed Cyborg. With that being said the two zoomed down the hallway and right into Robin's training room.

The "toys" ranged from exploding discs to smoke pellets. It was truly a joy for the two young heroes to entertain themselves with. Cyborg found two birdarangs that merged together to make a birdarang sword, which he held high and declared in a loud voice "I have pulled the sword from the stone and I shall call thee Excaliburd"

"oho, you, sir Cyborg of the round table are no match for the monkey king Beast Boy and his magic staff Hiya!" cried Beast Boy as he morphed into a small monkey brandishing one of Robins Bo staffs. The little green monkey started doing many cliché karate moves which must have been from the karate kid movies.

"Very well then monkey king, Have at you!" shouted Cyborg as he charged at the little monkey. The two were playfully hitting each other's weapons having the time of their lives. Until the little monkey got a little too close to the explosive discs near an open window. "Beast Boy watch out for the window!"

Beast boy nearly rolled out of the window until his head was sticking through it with half his body. The little monkey screeched and clambered through the shelf which held the explosives, sending many of them through the open window. As Cyborg neared the shelf Beast Boy wrapped himself around Cyborgs head and the two peeked outside the window. BOOOM! The explosion was an amazing sight to behold. Most of the discs landed in the water creating a geyser like fountain to shoot upwards. Beast Boy morphed back to human and was still sitting on Cyborg's shoulders and both agreed when they saw the geyser shoot upwards. "Cool" they both said with a mesmerized tone. The two stepped back from the window and turned to see the mess they had made. "Uh oh"

"Okay here's the plan, we clean up and then we go back to doing something else and pretend nothing happened" stated cyborg. Beast Boy nodded and started running around to clean up as much as possible. He didn't pay attention when he ran into another shelf containing the pellets that had X marks on them.

"and that's pretty much how I got like this" finished Beast Boy.

"and you want me to do what now?" asked Raven as she crossed her arms.

"well I was wondering if. Maybe you could give me a hair cut?" asked Beast Boy. Raven raised an eye brow. "well remember when I got hit with this stuff before? You gave me a pretty nice hair cut, and well Cyborg is my best friend and all but, I really don't trust the dude with a pair of scissors near my head"

"I could have done it with none of the begging!" cried Cyborg from down the hall.

"No offense dude but. YOU'RE BALD!" Beast Boy shouted back.

"Beast Boy"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Beast Boy"

"You've never had hair to take care of!"

"Beast Boy!"

"and you think that makes me a bad barber?"

"BEAST BOY!"

"EEP!" The green teen slapped his hands over his mouth. "Come on, I'll cut your hair" said raven as she went towards the bathroom to grab the buzzer and scissors. "You mean you'll do it?" asked Beast Boy.

"You had one coming anyway. go and wash off as much as you can first though"

Beast Boy was sitting on the steps near the couch as Raven cut his hair. Raven focused as much as possible on the task at hand was running her fingers through Beast boy's messy and somewhat gooey hair. She couldn't help but think _His hair is such a mess! _And yet for some reason another thought kept creeping its way into her thoughts. She just couldn't resist playing with his hair. It was so soft, so poofy, and if the goo wasn't there she could tell it would be smooth as well. The only thing that would snap her back to reality was the fact that Cyborg was standing right there watching her cut Beast Boys hair occasionally saying "you missed a spot" and purposely pull a hair or two out just to hear beast boy whine.

After the fifth time of getting his hair pulled Raven stopped and turned to Cyborg. "I'm Sorry Cyborg, but if you keep pulling his hair out I'm not going to be able to cut his hair properly, and he'll most likely end up bald. Please either step out or sit there and don't move"

Cyborg held up his hands in defeat and stood up. "okay, I'm going out to go get some grub; you guys want me to get anything? I'm feeling Chinese tonight."

"just get me the usual all vegetarian meal Cy" said Beast Boy. Raven simply replied "some noodles and soup would be nice"

"okay, catch yall later" Cyborg said as he walked out. Raven took a deep breath and continued going to work at Beast Boys hair. Near the end as Raven was combing through his hair she couldn't help but run her fingers a little longer through his hair than she should have. She had hoped Beast Boy wouldn't notice.

"hey Rae?" Beast Boy asked turning his head up to Ravens face.

"huh?" She looked at Beast Boy in the face as he asked his question.

"is there something in my hair still?"

"why do you ask?"

"because you've been coming through my hair a lot, I didn't think there was THAT much gunk in my hair" so much for not noticing. Raven just looked into Beast Boy's eyes and stared, trying to come up with a good excuse. "I just want to make sure I got rid of it all Beast Boy" answered Raven. With that she went back to "inspecting" Beast Boy's hair. The green teen didn't seem to mind the attention he was receiving; in fact he was enjoying it very much. It was a rare thing for Raven to pay so much attention to him. The only times he could remember she'd ever done so he was either injured or she was ready to throw him out a window. He looked at her as she inspected his hair and couldn't help but notice a few features. He had forgotten that the body he was staring at belonged to someone because the next thing he knew he was staring right back into Raven's dark eyes. Beast boy being the quick thinker that he is said the first thing on his mind.

"you have really pretty eyes". Raven raised her eyebrow. "Just thought you should know that" said Beast Boy looking back down. Beast boy felt her hands leave his head and he turned to find his friend cleaning up. "so I'm good now?" Raven nodded and started to walk away. "Hey Rae! I was kind of wondering. Do you wanna, like hang out sometime, you know just you and me? dinner, catch a movie or go dancing?" Something seemed a little off with what he just said and Ravens reaction reflected the realization that dawned on him.

"did you just ask me out?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Coop:<span>** so did you enjoy? fav and review if you like it. if you don't, tell me what i can do to improve it.


End file.
